Courageous Fire
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Rei has been sent on a mission that she hasn't told the other scouts about the mission involves a portal that Trista sensed. Rei leaves her private school before they made it into two buildings. Rei meets Tai and the digidestined. Full Summary inside
1. Prologue: And The Story Begins

**Author's Notes: I know this seems like it will be a strange crossover… I promise you guys will like it. I hope you all enjoy the story that I'm writing for all of you… and I haven't forgot about all my other stories and fans for the other stories, especially not 'A terrible Mess' though I haven't updated for awhile, at least for me it's been awhile.**

**Rei Hino is a mix of her manga and anime version self. In the manga, Rei doesn't care too much for men unlike her anime-self who can come off as slightly boy-crazy which the English Dub made it over the top compared to the Japanese anime version. However, even in the anime, she was the least likely to go after a guy in comparison to the other sailor senshi (outside of the first season when she went after Mamoru.)**

**Most of the characters will be a mix of the anime and manga versions of their personalities.**

_Summary: Rei has been sent on a mission that she hasn't told the other scouts about; the mission involves a portal that Trista sensed. Rei leaves her private school before they made it into two buildings: one of boys and another for girls. The one sector for boys now contains Ken Ichijouji, who she meets before she leaves and he develops a little crush on her, so he visits the shrine a lot. Rei meets Tai, who also likes to bother her for the fun of it because he likes her… Beware I'm not good at summaries, but please enjoy my story._

**Ch1: The Story Begins**

**Tai's High School**  
**5:30am - 12:45pm**

The teacher went on and on, the lecture felt like it had started forever ago. Tamaguchi-san was epic foor being known as the most monotone speaker in the world. It was said that he could make sex sound boring to a bunch of middle schoolers; it was also said that his vows were so boring at the altar that his wife couldn't take it and left him before the proceedings were over. It was this reason that Tai sat impatiently, tapping his foot, drumming his pencil on the table, waiting for the man to say something interesting or just shut up. He doubted either would happen in his lifetime.

Eyes fluttering open and closed, Tai tried to stay awake; he needed to stay awake if he were to get a good grade. Without that grade, he couldn't play soccer. Without soccer, he couldn't impress Sora to win her over, and if he couldn't impress Sora then there was no way he could be happy. The game was on Saturday and today was Monday... only six more days, or was it five. He was too tired to think.

Tai's tan face looked drained from all the exhaustion that seemed to be involved with school._ 'Why does school have to be so boring?'_ Tai thought to himself, his thoughts drifted to Agumon and going to the Digi World after school. He was trying to stay awake, but sadly failing and before he knew it, his head hit the desk and his mouth was wide open with drool spilling over, his messy brown covering most of the brown top.

Sora watched as one of her best friends fell asleep in class and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at Tai's inability to pay attention. _'Doesn't Tai know in order to pass a class, he has to at least try to pay attention?'_ Sora thought, feeling sympathetic for her fallen friend. She didn't want to make him mad by waking him up, but she had to do something… so… she tried to slyly kick him awake without anyone noticed but ended up missing, knocking him out of his seat.

At that moment, Tai fell to the ground with a thud that sounded as loud as thunder. His face red, nerves bothered, and confused, Tai got up and yelled out at the top of his lungs,"Kari, stop pushing me out of my bed! I told you to sleep in your own bed!"

He looked around, his face reddening, as he realized exactly where he was. It was worse than the nightmare he was having: Myotismon chasing him around in diapers. The whole class was laughing at him which made him more embarrassed. Eventually the class settled down after seeing the teacher having a chat with the principal. Next to the principal was a person whom he assumed was a girl, since he couldn't see her face from his position in the classroom, but he could see her long hair.

When the principal finally moved, Tai could see that he girl was glaring at him. He was unfazed by her cold look but was taken aback when he looked at her face. Doing a double take, he gaped openly at her. He had never seen a girl with such elegance, not even the one he considered the most beautiful: Sora.

Yes, Sora was a very attractive girl with the perfect personality to match, but she was a simple one. She had medium length brown-orange-ish hair that went down to her shoulders, with pretty reddish eyes that shined with the power of love. She was a very slim and she had a very motherly, loving, beautiful personality. Her skin tone was a peachy color, and though she was somewhat of a tomboy she was still pretty. But still, Sora could not compete in Tai's eyes with this model-like girl in front of him.

Matt nudged him on the shoulder to sit down and whispered something in his ear that sounded like 'Who's the model?' causing Sora to look back at Matt and flush in anger.

The girl had long shiny black hair that went past her thin waist. She had the eyes the color of royalty, a deep violet, and they shined with determination and fire that neither Tai, Matt or anybody had ever seen a normal person have. Her fair skin was soft and smooth. On her face she had perfect cherry lips that seemed to have a natural gloss to it. She wore no make up, being the simple priestess that she was; the girl had no reason to try to make herself more beautiful, because she didn't want to attract men. She smelled of lavender and was possibly the only person who could frown and make you blush because she still looked beautiful doing it. Unlike everybody else, her uniform consisted of a gray school girl skirt and a grey shirt. The bow on her chest was untied, and extremely fashionable.

Even the teacher's eyes had to agree.

Finally, she stopped glaring at Tai and put her hand out to the teacher in a greeting gesture. The teacher took her hand and shook it as the girl spoke. "Hi, I'm Hino Rei. I'm new, from across town. I transferred here." The teacher nodded and motioned for her to introduce herself to the class.

Rei nodded politely and introduced herself to the class. After Rei was done, the teacher decided that since there was only fifteen minutes of class left, he would let them all have free time. Rei didn't even need to try to look for someone to talk to because that moment the teacher finished announcing free period, Tai and Matt walked…or should I say ran over (at least Tai did, Matt played it much much more cooler) to the priestess of Mars.

"Hi, I'm Kamiya Tai and this is Ishada Matt… You look real familiar?"The messy-haired tanned boy said, his smile big and wide-something like Usagi's, she noted.

Rei let out a small smile, figuring that she should be nice to them because maybe they would make it easier for her while she was completing her mission. After all, she didn't want anymore enemies than she already had.

She continued to hold the forced smile on her beautiful face, as Sora walked over. Sensing the falseness of her smile, Sora tried to pretend like she didn't notice, as she sat near them so she could hear their conversation and see if Rei took interest in them, but especially Matt. The violet eyed priestess responded to Tai before he could get out his punchline for his flirty remark next, It didn't take a psychic to sense when someone was trying to hit on her. "Umm… you might've saw me on the news or in a magazine. I'm the minister's daughter-"

She cut herself short because she didn't want them to hear the hate and pure dislike in her voice when she spoke about her father. "I'm Rei, Hino Rei. I came from T.A. Private School. It used to be an all girls school but now it's for girls and guys."

Sora, suddenly interested, asked, " Well, if you went to T.A. High school, then why did you come here… isn't that prestigious school? Why would you leave?"

Rei contemplated her question but finally answered,"Umm... Well, actually, I came here because I was sick of being in a Catholic school full of mean nuns that yell whenever they get the chance. Besides, I'm a Shinto priestess in training!" Rei began to subconsciously sweat. She hoped they didn't become suspicious of her. She wasn't really lying but if it wasn't for the mission she probably would've continued to go to T.A. because you could easily get a job after graduating from there. Also the school has very high standards for all their students and even though she didn't like the school, she wanted to stay.

Rei thanked Kami-sama when she heard the bell ring right before Sora could throw another question at her. She ran away from the crowd that was slowly gaining in size and ran into the halls, only to bump into a skinny kid with a green vest. He had short red hair and dark colored eyes. It was none other than our favorite computer genius: Izzy. Izzy, like Rei, was rushing to his class but for a different reason; his being that Joe took his notebook with all his notes and he needed to get them back for his test next period.

Izzy blushed out of embarrassment as he helped Rei with her books:"I-I'm so sorry… I wasn't paying attention…" he managed to stutter out. "I was in a rush, wait, aren't you Hino Rei?" Izzy had a curious look on his face as waited for Rei to answer. He was almost 100 percent sure that she was Hino Rei.

Rei managed a genuine smile as she looked at Izzy and then wondered how he knew who she was but left the thought alone as she saw Sora coming out of the class. Not bothering to answer Izzy, she ran to the left, hoping that that was her next class, since she was so desperate to get away from Sora and her on going questions.

Luckily, Rei escaped but soon came to realize that she had got herself lost and left the skinny little redhead boy and left her book with him. Or maybe, while she was running she handed it over to Tai so she could escape faster…either way she had no books. And another thing, she was being extremely rude to Sora and Izzy.

Rei groaned to herself as she thought to herself about how the heck she even ended up there, leaving her fellow scouts behind...

**Flashback  
T.A. Private School  
2:30pm - 3:00pm  
**  
It was suppose to be just another boring day in the life of Rei Hino, the fiery priestess. She didn't expect that after coming from a two week vacation with Serena, that she would come back to school and find that boys were swarming the premises and had dorms and everything. The all-girls school had officially become co-ed.

It didn't matter what time of day it was, there was always some guy around that was trying to flirt with her, except for one. He was cute but she thought of him as no different from the others. He had blue hair that was kept back very nicely, thanks to the invention of gel. It was up to his shoulders. His face was soft yet masculine and his eyes shined with knowledge and pity. She could even sense a deep presence of pain within them. If she remembered right, his name was Ichijouji Ken.

Rei ran as fast as she could, to the campus, hoping that she could get there before the nuns lock the door. Even though school was over, she had missed that day and she was hoping to get the homework since she missed twelve days worth of schoolwork, which meant she was gone for twenty four days.

She had never seen so much flirting going on in her life. It was terrible! How could the nuns have been so careless? Even though Rei was mad, she thought this was a good thing. The nuns were now less strict. Serena was currently running next to her, and she was slowing her down, because Serena was practically attached to her wrist. Every time Serena saw a cute boy she would stop and say 'hi' and introduce Rei to the guy, hoping that there would be some fireworks.

Finally, Rei reached the front door. She was waving her hands like a mad woman, shouting 'PLEASE DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!' to the blue haired boy in front of her. If it had been a different situation, she probably would've been more respectful but sadly….it wasn't.

Serena held her strong hold on Rei, stopping her from going through the door. Rei began to shout loudly, "LET GO OF ME, MEATBALL HEAD! IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME, I'LL—"

Before Rei could finish her sentence, Ken closed the door, locking them out. Serena knocked Rei onto the ground, a blush on her face, plans of hooking Rei up with the guy forming in her head. Nervously, Ken smiled, blushing at the girl who was yelling at her pretty blonde friend, that wore a strange hairstyle. Looked like spaghetti and meatballs. "Serena. YOU IDIOT! MEATBALL HEAD! I don't WANT to meet guys. BESIDES, there's a rule against guys on campus."

**End of Flashback  
Tai's High School  
5:30am - 12:45pm  
**

Tai walked through the halls looking for Rei because he found out from his teacher that he had co-ed gym with her and the teacher asked him to go looking for her. He had been searching for about fifteen minutes and was starting to think the new girl ditched school. He wished that he could've joined her, but there was still the soccer game on Saturday. When he finally found her, she had small device in her hand and she was speaking to… a cat?

**Author's Notes:** _I know this is different from my other many stories where I start it all angst and somewhat very tragic. I hope you all enjoyed it… this should be a very good story once I get past this chapter. It will have a very good plot and probably a little more romantic than the rest of the stories on Please review, and make sure to read the side note._

**Side Note:** _Okay, I know you all read the flashback but here's what I have to say about it. These next couple chapters will have a couple of flashbacks until it explains why Rei is on her mission._

**Thanks to:** _Flames of My Heart because she is awesome and my beta for this story! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! _


	2. Goodbye My Love

-1**Courageous Fire**

**Chapter: Goodbye my love**

**Odaiba High School**

**5:30am- 12:45pm**

Rei had suddenly felt a shock overcome her body as she felt the energy of someone else near her… it was somewhat unusual yet familiar to her; she was going to attack but decided to check whom she was getting the vibe from.

Tai stood shocked from what he had saw; 'That girl was talking to a cat,' Tai thought to himself as he try to shake his head of the very disturbing thought. He didn't know why he was shocked, actually… but it still seemed strange even after all those adventure with the digimon for anyone to talk to anything but humans and be able to hold a conversation.

Rei slightly turned around as sweat dropped down her forehead as she had realized that he saw her speaking to our favorite black cat with a lunar symbol on her forehead. Rei began to think hard to cover it up as she spoke in a quick unnatural motion:" Beta- lunar cat, it is time for command mode… Command: mission talk over and shut-down!" Luna looked at Rei infuriated by Rei's actions, not knowing of the reason.

"How dare you! You act like I'm just some kind robot thing… this is something Serena or Mina would do… I wouldn't expect that from you!" Luna yelled at Rei causing Tai to be in fear of the little creature.

"Silly Lunar kitty thingy… listen to my command before Mars's identity is blown… Mars over and out!" Rei said a little more calmer than before and calmed Luna down after she heard the 'mars identity' part finally realizing why she did that.

"Mission Luna is over and out… shutdown as master has said…" Luna said trying to sound as convincing as she can, luckily, she was good enough to make Tai believe.

Tai walked over to Rei, she never turned to see him all the way, so he assumed that she never saw him. His shock went away after awhile because he saw the cat creature listen after she had said some fancy words so he assumed that there were special words that had to be said for it to listen.

Rei tried not to turn around and pretended to be going through her communicator which she was pretending was something like GameBoy. She knew that if she turned around that her face would show that of a person who had been caught doing something and decided that it would look batter if she pretended it was a game that he would believe that she had ditched class to play a game.

Tai smiled as he decided to speak to her now that the shock had rinsed away from him:" So what did you choose to? Ditch and decide to go play the latest game… what is that, the game 'Lunar Mission'?"

Rei giggled and smiled as she said to him," No.. it's a different, it actually is not being sold because the game wasn't considered that fun but I got the one and only copy through a member in my family." Tai smiled back at her though he wasn't sure why but then it hit him that they needed to get back to PE. He believed every word she said, but it probably wasn't because she WAS such a good liar… it was probably just because he found that face the face of one that would never lie, how wrong he was!

** A moment in the past, not a thought or flashback**

**Ken's dormitory**

**3:00pm - 4:30**

Ken couldn't concentrate every since he had seen the raven haired beauty and the beautiful girl with the strange hairstyle. "They were beautiful," Ken said aloud to himself but his roommate had thought he was talking to him. Ken had never felt this way; never had he been stuck on a girl, that was their job to be stuck on him. But… then there were those violet eyes that showed off determination and those crystal blue eyes that showed purity and sincere ness. Never had he seen anyone like them.

Suddenly, Ken's thoughts had been interrupted by a boy's deep voice:" Who's beautiful?" A young boy with messy blonde hair that was kept under a cap said. He had beautiful blue eyes that contained the hope of mankind and a heart of gold. He was rather handsome although he was skinny, his name was Takeru, but people called him Tk.

Ken was surprised by Tk's question though happy to hear him talk, he had almost forgotten that he was there. He was so glad that Tk came with him to this school, because he didn't want to go here without knowing anyone and besides that, he was also far from the other digidestineds. Ken smiled shyly as he stuttered out:" Well… um… you know. Kari and Yolei… I was just thinking about that day at the dance!" Tk looked at him suspiciously because Ken had just stuttered and he only did that when he lied, he knew him too well.

Tk walked over there taking off his cap on his head to see what Ken had been scribbling on the few pieces of paper that had been on the desk that Ken had been sitting at and a smile crept upon his face when he saw what ken had been scribbling and upon seeing it, Tk said in a small teasing voice:" Who did you say is beautiful?"

Ken got all nervous and started stuttering again saying:" Kari.. An-and Yo-Yolei?" His voice came out as if it was unsure about his answer anymore.

"Then who's the girl on your drawing?" Tk said eyeing his drawing which would've been beautiful if it supposed to be. The drawing was actually funny, it showed a girl with long hair standing on one foot while trying to get to the doors of the school while being hung on by a strange pigtailed girl who was trying to speak to Ken causing the other girl to almost fall over while a nun was behind Ken trying to get him out so she could lock the door. 'These must be the girls,' Tk thought to himself and for some reason the girl with the strange hair had reminded him of Kari though, by the picture, she was much more klutzy than her. He found the photo funny though he could tell that even from that crazy that the two girl were considerably beautiful.

Ken put his head down as he announced the truth:" Just two girls, I met earlier today but I don't know ether of them but I do know the one almost falling over had gone here!" Takeru was quite surprised for hearing the truth because Ken had never been one to think real hard about anyone.

"Hey, maybe someone knows where we could find them…" the moment he said that two strange kids ran into their dormitory with glasses that were six inches thick and the ugliest non matching clothing wither had ever seen. They were loud and talking fast interrupting their conversation.

"Oh," One of the strange kids had grabbed the drawing off the desk while the other took out a glass magnifier and looked at the picture and both stopped and handed back the picture while Tk looked very bothered by their strange appearance. One put his hand behind his back while the other took out a huge manila folder and spoke:" Hello.. I'm sorry for my rudeness, my name is er… don't know if I should say that because the pigtailed one might kill me because I used to go to the same school as her. After doing some research of your drawing, we, being Mercurius and I, know who they are !" he announced while handing the folder to Tk who wasn't sure whether he should grab but reluctantly took it and opened it and his eyes almost gauged out because of the stuff that was in there. It wasn't the fact that these had a calendar of the usual stuff that they usually did nor was it that they had thing to watch out from if you happen to walk in on them in the bathroom but it was the photos.

"Well, how does that do us any good if you only know who they and not where they are?" Tk and Ken said defiantly of the two strange nerds.

"Oh… the folder will tell you where to find the two." the two responded with sheepish smiles on their faces.

At that moment the two nerds left and somehow they left with dust following them. Tk, now, that he had saw the pictures in the manila folder wanted to meet the two girls who were more than beautiful but seemed almost perfect.

Tk opened the photo and showed the two girls on a bench while the with raven hair had her arm over the blonder hair girl while she had tears coming down form her face and her head on her lap as the raven hair girl seemed to be consoling her while she pat her head with calm sweet eyes.

** End of a moment in time**

**Odaiba High School**

**5:30am- 12:45pm**

Rei smiled sheepishly as she spoke to Tai:" Yeah… er… sort of…" her words flowed through the air while Tai just grabbed her hand surprising Rei, who wanted to slap him for grabbing her hand without asking.

"We need to get back to PE; you've already missed half the class and I had to come look for you.. I will just tell the teacher that you got lost, not that you were playing with some unknown game." Tai said with somewhat a serious tone but became more playful toward the end. Rei, finally, realizing why he had grabbed her hand was not mad anymore.

She got up from the spot she was sitting at and followed him through the long hallways while the sun rays shown through the school causing a beauty effect to the school.

**Tokyo's Great Library**

**2:15- 4:00**

Ami Mizuno looked through the book with a smile, almost cynical, on her face. She was so happy to finally found the book she had been looking for. Her pretty face was always somewhat hidden behind a book, you cold almost always find her reading a book.

Her dark blue eyes showed the eyes of a genius and of kindness, and had a beautiful effect when she looked at the ocean or in the sun. A lot of people didn't actually realized how pretty she was until really looking at her. Her hair was no longer as short as it used to be because Mina had encouraged her to grow out her hair saying, 'Sometimes if you change your look people will look at you differently, maybe you should grow your hair out." Ami gave it a lot and decided she was tired of people thinking of her as Ami the nerd who was just smart. Her blue hair was no longer short but went down to the middle of her back, it was silky and straight.

She was wearing a pretty skirt that was a light blue color while she had a white shirt that had fit her body perfectly showing off her curvaceous body that no man could've ignored if walking by her. She had listened to Rei about her dressing; at first, she wasn't sure why she was so busy listening to the scouts but then it became apparent one day.

** Flashback **

**2 months ago**

**Walking About Town**

**3:00 pm - 5:00pm**

Ami and a boy that she had liked form the time they met, Greg, had been walking about the city trying to find something to do; although, she preferred to go study but used his time to try to be with him. She was wearing her school uniform and her hair was in her usual style while the beauty in her face was hidden by her reading a book while walking.

Greg was a handsome boy who happened to be one of their few people who knew that Ami and her friends were all scouts because of his being psychic. He had truthful brown eyes that showed a feeling of knowing a little too much and brown hair that neatly cropped is head. He found himself looking at the different that had walked past even if most of them weren't as pretty as Ami but they had this confidence in the way they walked, the way they were their clothes, the way they would wink at him when they passed. He knew they liked him though they wouldn't say it because he was looked upon as a nerd though many considered him to be very handsome, they couldn't lie because he could read their minds. For some reason. Most of the time, he couldn't read Ami's though he had wished he could. To him- there was no girl like her but until those were going to date, he was still looking for a girl causing her to feel lower than she already does. He had grown more handsome the older he got.

Ami slipped her book in her backpack because of the wind growing strong and it was hard to keep the page on the page that she was reading. She turned and saw Greg staring at a girl's legs who was wearing a mini skirt. She wanted to slap him but knew that wouldn't have been right since he wasn't her boyfriend. Her feeling were so hurt but then again her confidence were always so low that she blamed herself for being pretty enough though she was more than pretty enough.

Her face went read she tried to keep herself from crying as he had not been as shy as he used to be and was flirting with the girl in front of him.

She walked ahead in front of him not wanting him to see her tears. She walked quickly and about fifteen seconds later, he had realized that she had left and started to run after her after sensing some sadness coming from her. Tears rushed down her eyes as she ran with her head down not paying attention to where she was going not that she could because her tears were clouding her eyesight.

He ran after her and when she heard him coming after her, she started to run until she got into a park and stopped because she was out of breath.

Greg was completely out of breath as he came into the park allowing the trees scent to carry through the air stronger than they were used to. He concentrated while trying to read her mind a little so that he could use his words discreetly but found himself only able to get a few things from and becoming annoyed by it, he yelled at her like that was her fault. "What is your problem, Ami! Why were you running away, if you didn't want to hang out with me today then you should've just stayed home or just go home!"

His words had hit her like bricks being thrown at her. Could he not tell how she felt for him? Was he like the saying 'how come smart people are so dumb'? Was he really that dense… couldn't he tell that she was in love with him? She knew he could read her mind so her insecurity took over when he said those words. Didn't he know she was in love by reading her mind, or was he so ashamed that he didn't want her to be in love with him… did he want someone more like Rei who was beautiful and so together… or maybe, Serena because of her security of herself, or maybe Lita because she was so straightforward, or maybe Mina who was almost like living Barbie doll, so talented. "How can you be so DENSE?" Ami cried out as her tears finally became visible to him as they flew through the air.

"What! I'm the dense one? You're the dense one… just running around not paying attention to where you were going, it's not like this is a small city where barely anyone travels by car… YOU COULD'VE BEEN RAN--" His words were stopped by a slap from Ami who was standing with pain and hurt in her eyes. Mi turned on her heels and started walking away towards the direction of Cherry Hill Temple though she was unsure why. "Uh… Ame--Ami, aye! I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" He grabbed her hand trying to get her to talk to him but found himself with getting slapped again. The truth was he was feeling the same thing that Ami was feeling. He had found himself so insecure when he was around her and kept on questioning himself whether she really cared for him.

"You know why you are so dense, Greg? It is because you are SOO used to using her your psychic power to tell someone's emotion that you can no longer feel or able to tell anyone's emotions by being with them.!" Ami yelled out while never looking back as she sped her walk to the temple.

**End of Flashback**

**Tokyo's Great Library**

**2:15pm- 4:00**

Ami's thoughts bothered her while thinking about him, she still wished that he loved her the way she loved him though in reality, he really did. She didn't understand that he did that to keep himself from feeling useless because he felt he could never have her even if he tried his hardest, he was afraid of heartbreak.

She decided it was time to walk out, now that it had started to rain.

**In front of the library**

**Just Outside the Great Library of Tokyo**

**4:00 pm -4:45**

They hadn't talked since that day.

Ami was startled by whom she saw outside in soaking wet clothing with his hair matted to his head: Greg. Greg stood out there with his white t-shirt clinging to his big chest and his hair clinging to his forehead while his eyes said to her without words,' I'm sorry!' he ran over to her and pulled into a hug and was startled when she didn't respond.

He was pleased that he was correct that she would be at the library but didn't expect to find her looking so fashionably girly. It was raining hard causing her hair to become extremely wet really fast and her bangs to become like his. He wanted to speak to her before it was too late and she would be taken away form her, so he spoke in a calm voice:" Ames… I'm glad I finally found you… I've been looking for you all day today!"

"You weren't looking for me for the last two months, so why now?" Ami said defiantly trying not to allow her emotions to take over her.

"Because… because.. I've been thinking about what you said and I realized during that time that I can't be without you. And I shouldn't have been looking at those other girls… when you're the only one I love!" His rich brown eyes showed his honesty and Ami couldn't help but blush as she looked at him and his honesty but… still… she wasn't sure if he meant it. 'Did someone tell him that I changed my look?' Ami thought to herself causing the pink on her face to become red with anger as she thought that he had only did that because of that.

Ami was about to leave but found that her arm was touched by the cold hands of Greg , whose eyes were sparkling, because he was near tears, he then spoke in a solemn voice:" Ami, I'm not ready to let you go.." He put his head down and planted his lips on hers while they kissed a tender kiss which seemed to last a lifetime which didn't last long enough. While they were kissing, he pushed her away unto the hard ground yelling:" Ami, watch out!"

She fell on the ground with a hard thud as she saw a red streak of light pass her and she felt paralyzed for a second of her life. Greg, finally able to see what is going on with her mind, grabbed her by her hand and picked her up form the spot she was sitting and began to run with her.

They ran for five minutes but suddenly they both stopped when they ran into in a wall and there was nowhere to run. Ami and him were cornered and they knew it was all over.

Ami looked at the man who was going to take her life and was surprised by what she saw. It was man… no… a vampire, a handsome one at that. Even on the light, this man was pale with purple lips and blonde hair; he wore a cape and a blue outfit with gold trimmings. She took out her visor and found that it was no ordinary youma from the negaverse but it had to be something digital because her visor was messing up. Greg jumped in front of Ami and picked up a trash can that was near them and threw it at the man in front of him. The man threw his hand up and the trash can blew up right in front of him as he walked nearer to them.

"Crimson lightning!" The man yelled out as a red flash of color appeared in his hand in the shape of lightning and tried to attack Ami but Greg jumped in the way taking the attack saying his last words… words that at one time would've brought her great happiness. " I will have your soul!"

"I love you Ami… I told you I can't afford losing you again!" With that, Ami looked and saw the attack had went right through his body and the red flash of color was taken out and was about to use it on her but…

"Thor's hammer!" An warriors voice called and suddenly Ami saw a huge hammer hit the ground but the vampire had easily dodged it.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Transform," Ami called out so that she could finally transform.

Ami had transformed so that just in case the vampire comes back again to get her, she would be able to protect her self. Tears came down her eyes as she couldn't find herself to leave because the one she loved was dead. She couldn't believe that he would do that even after knowing that she was a sailor scout, he had protected her.

She looked up and noticed that there was a huge marine animal- like Vulcan thing that was fighting the vampire that had killed her love. Suddenly the vampire man disappeared after he saw a huge bird man flying toward him in the sky.

Zudomon's body suddenly went bright then he became very small walrus-like creature with a white body and purple polka-dots and orange Mohawk on top of it's cute head that belonged to a cute face. Then the large bird man body started glowing white and became a small bird that was pink with blue marks called Biyomon. Next to the creatures were Sora and a boy with blue hair that could only belong to someone who wanted to be a doctor, tall body, blue eyes, and a handsome face. His name was Joe. He hugged Gomamon and asked him if he was alright. Ami saw the two people and got mysterious but didn't attack because she saw that they had saved her. She detransformed.

Joe ran over to her while she was still holding Greg's body near to her heart. Ami came over to her to see if she was okay to see that she fainted suddenly before promising to herself that she would never fall in love, again.

"Joe, is she alright… do you think that we should taker her to your house to make sure she is?" Sora asked as Joe nodded and picked up the slim girl off the ground.

**Somewhere near that area**

**At a mall**

**2:15 pm - 5:00**

Rei sighed as she went through the many clothing that were in the store while she was annoyed by the boy's impatience that was next to her. "You're the one that invited me, Tai, to hang out with you and now you're making me annoyed with your impatience.!" Rei yelled at him, who in turn, laughed at her yelling and found it an joy to make that girl mad. He kept on laughing, not noticing her stiffen and her eyes become that of worry as she saw Sora and Joe walk in with a girl in their arms telling Matt that they needed to get dropped off.

Tai finally stopped after feeling the tension in the air of Rei grow thick as she pushed him to the ground. "Hey, did you do to her? How dare you touch Amy!" Rei yelled as she ran over Ami's limp body.

Ami woke upon hearing Rei's voice sound protective over her. She was about to pull an ofuda out until she heard Ami yell out:" No… stop Rei… they didn't hurt me, they saved me!" Joe was surprised that Ami saw them save her.

**Author's Notes: **_Please review and I hope you like the chapter… it's pretty long so I hope you enjoy. For the Ami fans. Yay! Don't worry! Most of this will be Rei centered but Ami will have a lot to do with along with Serena.. I'm not sure if Mina and Lita will be included though._

_Digimon fans! Do not worry, the story will not only based on Sm characters… they will have chapters that basically belong to them too!_

_Give ideas… I will make the next one… more of a digimon based chapter… I think… Don't quote me on that._

**Sorry: **_Flames of my Heart… I couldn't send it to you because my computer (at home) was not working and I couldn't wait to update it. I wish I could've had you beta this chapter! _

**Thanks: **_Ta all my reviewers and my beta for the last chapter! Thanks Erro for telling me tai's high school name!_


	3. Extra: Moonlit Night

Author's Note: This chapter was originally an author's note. I've decided that since I would continue working on this story after seven years of being MIA that I would make a chapter, well, more like a side-story that'll come into play later.

You will probably notice a difference in writing from this chapter and the next. The next chapter would have been written seven years ago.

Onto the story:

Kari sat under the stars, her eyes gazing upon the digitally moonlit night, the world having no question of where it belonged. She had asked the other digidestined to come with her, enjoy a day with their digital friends, smile because the world was finally at peace. However, even in times of peace, no one had time to relax.

Gatomon, her little digimon, laid on her lap, sounds of restful sleep escaping her lips, purring sweetly. In the end, it was only she and Davis who showed up, the tanned-boy seemed ecstatic at the idea of coming to see the digital world together. He brought along snacks and for some reason, a blu-ray player to which kari giggled at her friend's actions. All they could do was stare at the machine and hope no digimon came out and destroyed it. They surely couldn't play any more or watch any television.

"Yo Kari! The view is even better right here!" Davis called out, cupping his hands, creating his own megaphone effect. DemiVeemon did the same.

Kari tried to get up without waking Gatomon, lifting the cat and lying her closer to the tree that Kari had been sitting under as she followed Davis up the hill. The wind blew stronger as she got up there, the grass was greener, but the air felt cold on her thin body. However, the view was amazing! It really had to be greatest view she had ever seen, but it would've been better if TK and Tai had been there to see it too.

Davis smiled handsomely and jumped up with DemiVeemon on his head.

"Please be careful..." Kari reprimanded softly.

"Don't worry," Davis said, holding DemiVeemon on his head like it were some kind of baby. "We'll be fine! Even if we fall, X-Veemon can still fly!"

"You shouldn't let that even be a thought in your head." Kari thought about what TK would've said to him in this situation but then stopped herself, it was rude to Davis to keep thinking about him when he was the only one whom was kind enough to show up.

Davis knelt down and laid the baby digimon on the ground, his eyes looking up at the pretty girl before him. "Gomen nassai. I don't want to worry you." He said as he sat there, facing away from the moon and the stars, staring at her. Things certainly had changed since they were little. For one, Kari seemed to take on many of the characteristics that he had before meeting the Kamiya family, loneliness. She always seemed alone even in a room with a thousand people, she seemed to have a smile that said she felt alone.

She had grown much prettier as she got older and also much more stylish. In the moonlight, she looked like a princess of some fairy tail with brown-ish red eyes that seemed as if the world had been placed on her shoulders, her auburn colored hair seemed to shine, and yet she looked so frail, so thin, it almost felt like if he took his eyes off of her, she would fade away from this world.

"Sorry I didn't mean to get mad at you." Kari said as she sat next to him then said, "Why are you looking at me and not the moon?"

Without even a second thought, Davis replied, "It sometimes feels like you'll leave all of us and then I'll never see you again."

Kari giggled. "Davis, you really are an idiot." Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said, "As long as I have all my friends, my precious friends, I'll never leave."

Davis nodded. Something still bothered him and for a moment, he didn't know whether to ask or if it was even okay to ask. "Are you still having those visions... or those dreams, anymore?"

Kari stared at him incredulously, a look of disbelief in her eyes. She looked down as he continued to talk, her eyes not meeting his.

"If you're still having them, Tai thinks that the world may not be as safe as we once thought it was, but if you are, and they really are visions... then I'll stop the visions! I can, at least, try to make you happy... then that sad look will disappear, right?"

She didn't say anything in response. For one moment, she felt happy and sad at the same time. She felt betrayed by her brother for speaking so private yet happy that he cared enough to be worried enough to talk about it then she felt happy that Davis cared enough to ask.

"The dreams... they're just dreams. I just keep hearing the same message over and over while I see a beautiful woman that keeps saying ,'Light will become Darkness, the purifier of Light will fight the darkness that was once light, the purifier will give it it's all, the Darkness within the Light will not stand the power of purity, a sacrifice of purity for light will be made, and the great power of purity... the darkness will take, hope will lose a mate, and a great darkness will be made!'" Kari forced herself to laugh, "Sounds like something stupid to get worked up over, huh?"

Davis's face was just a mixture of emotions, confused, looked like he was about to laugh, and something else that Kari couldn't exactly read. "Yeah it does just sound like a stupid dream, huh?" He said.

Kari nodded and agreed. Keeping her eyes on the ground, she wasn't sure if he could read her eyes and tell if she was hiding anything, the final part of the dream.

She couldn't say that in that dream, she was taking the life of the woman speaking and bringing about that great darkness.


	4. Been Missing You

**Story: _Courageous Fire_  
**

**Chapter Three: _Selfish Memories_  
**

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own the shows that are featured on the story.  
_**

**_Author's Notes: This chapter takes place two months after the events of the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry, it has taken me so long to update the story but, at least, I warned you it'd take me a long time to update this story. One Last Embrace will be updated soon, too. This chapter may have some hints of Rei and Tai. Makoto and Minako will make their debut on this chapter… are not you happy. I think this is the chapter Minako will try to impress Yamato… if not, next because I may get too tired to get to that part but more than likely I will.  
Now to continue on to the story:_  
**

**A Forested Area  
Time Unknown**

"Oak Evolution!" Makoto screamed, sending a powerful attack towards the blonde-haired person, in front of her. The blonde-haired woman quickly dodged and hid in the shadows; she was careful as to not make a sound. Makoto's green eyes stared into the trees to find any hints of where she could possible be… that girl was good, very good.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Before Makoto could react, a powerful chain surrounded her body, squeezing tightly while great bouts of energy released into her body. Pain was inevitable as she tried as she might not to scream, but the beautiful brown haired girl screamed in exhaustion.

Minako stared as she held onto the chain, trying to keep from her emotions taking over… her sky blue eyes became sympathetic as she stopped her attack while her dear friend Makoto fell limp onto the ground, not moving. Mina could not deal with it, anymore; she could never hurt her friend… not like this.

She ran over with outstretched arms; no longer wanting to do this, she screamed, "Mako--" PHWAP! In the surprise of the moment, she fell onto the ground, holding her stomach. How could she punch her like that?

Makoto stood up and helped the blonde-haired person up, noticing that the hay colored hair girl was trying to keep herself from crying. "Minako, I told you… while we're training, you can't allow your emotions to ever overrule you. Our enemies would love and do love to use that against us." She smiled, sympathetically as she helped her up. They had been training everyday for hours at a time, hardly taking a break. It was taking just about everything out of the blonde, and Makoto felt terrible for allowing her dear friend to go through this. Though she felt bad, she knew they had to get stronger: to protect this world and their princess. She had not told her why this was so important. Knowing Rei for so long, she could always tell if Rei had been having visions or something had been bothering her.

If Makoto's hunch was right and it usually was when it came it came to her then they needed to be stronger than ever before. She wanted no reason for anything to go wrong or to get Usagi involved if she does not need to be.

Nevertheless… if they kept on training like this then soon they would not have enough strength to fight.

"Hey Minako, do you want to hang out at the mall and go check out the FINE guys we can find?" She asked, smiling, hoping it would make her best friend feel better.   
The moment the question formed, Minako perked up so much that it looked as if she had never been through the torture of that training. Heck, somehow, she was fully dressed in full make-up and everything. 

**Hikawa Shrine  
Meditation Room  
8:00am -10:00 am **

Rei enjoyed the peace and quiet of the temple. It allowed her to think and become the woman whom she needed to be. But, in truth, was that why she was truly there? She stayed there all the time… hoping and waiting for something to happen… to hear a familiar voice. 'No,' she told herself, 'I'm just here because I want to… I want to meditate and stay here … why else would I go here!' She tried her best to try to convince herself though her trying was failing her, even herself… how would she convince anyone else she didn't miss him if she wouldn't even convince herself. Staring at the door, there was a strong hope in her heart for someone to walk in… not just anyone, though… only HIM. She dared not to mention his name, not anymore. At least, it was not loud enough for anyone to hear her… only in her dreams.

She strained herself for a moment to keep from crying… no, she couldn't cry. Because crying would e admitting weakness… and weak, Rei was not. It would admit how much she truly missed him. Yuuichiro. Where was he? Had he found someone else? Was he even alive? She DID NOT need him… his comforting words, nor did she need the only man that she ever truly loved.

She hated him! How could he leave, promise to come back, and never come back!? How could he go back to Europe and not even, at least, send a postcard

.   
The silence comforted her; at least, that is what she convinced herself. In truth, it reminded her of how she'll always be lonely; how true love is what she'll never have. It made her try to get used to the loneliness.

She knew, as a Shinto priestess, that self-pity aka the feeling she was feeling lead to a foolish road of life. How could she let such an emotion take over… was she that weak?   
She tried as she might to think about something different. Shifting through thoughts, she seemed to try to find the most and more entertaining and interesting thought that could keep her content at the very moment.

It seemed that only the coldness of the room was the only thing that could fill her even if she was in the meditation room, in front of the fire, in a blanket wearing thick priestess garments. She trembled from how cold it was… she began to wonder did unhappiness make somebody cold… was it really that cold in this room?

She closed her eyes and opened her ears to listen to her fire crackle. Tick… tock… tick…. A vision. She leaped from her spot for a moment after seeing two shadows in the vision of her mind. There was a flash of red light… it felt so real, it had to be a vision.  
Her mind turned back to mission that she was on and put her back n focus on what mattered. Her heart pounded from the excitement, but, first, she needed to understand what it meant.

She spoke in words that no one could truly understand; try as they might, they would not understand. She begged the fire to tell her of its meaning. The fire sprung up and showed a portrait of Ami and Greg… Rei's mouth dropped open, her breath taken away as it showed Greg falling into Ami's arms, body limp, and blood dripping.

'Ami!' Rei thought to herself, 'N-n-no is this what she has been keeping to herself?' The fire went back to its original form as Rei decided to walk out, assuming there was nothing left to see. How wrong she was. Another image appeared the moment that she left… even without the use of her spiritual powers.

"Rei!" A male's voice could hear calling from the outside of the temple. It sounded familiar: young and joyous, so familiar. She leaped form her spot in joy in hope that was right about her presumption of who it was. 'Yuuichiro.'

Her mind began to scream the name Yuuichiro so that if it was him, she could've already used up her excitement and could easily pretend that she never missed him.

She ran through the halls and slowly slowed down as to pretend that she just so happened walk this way and she just so happened to bump into him. With emotions overcoming her wanted actions, she found herself hugging the young man in front of her. That was not the plan. "Oooh, I missed you!" She cooed. That was definitely not that plan.

The young man whom she had not looked at seemed surprised by her actions. She looked up and nearly jumped out her skin from embarrassment. That WAS DEFINITELY NOT HIM. Now, that is embarrassing.

"You missed me that much?" The teen smiled, arrogantly. His eyes glowing with the fire of courage as he spoke to the fiery priestess, he said, "I'll come and visit you more, then."

Rei frowned as to respond to Tai's arrogance. "Miss you? No. I assumed you were somebody else. I wouldn't have come out if I knew it were you." She said, coldly. Her eyes showed contempt for the young teen as he tried to study the girl in front of him.

Did she always have to be mean? Why did she always have her guard up? He didn't really care to find out the answer but he knew one thing, he was going to make her open up to him.

He liked to annoy her just to see her react to every small thing. She reminded him of Matt: nowhere near as tough as they depicted themselves. He laughed to himself… Rei was going to be his… whether she liked him right now or not. She looked surprise, in his opinion, that he was unfazed by her rampaging efforts on him.

She was surprised but not because of what he had thought. How did she become so selfish as to forget her friends… and began to think of herself all the time. This was unnatural for her. Did Yuuichiro's leaving have that effect on her?

Tai looked at her and, for once, found himself caught off guard. It was the first time that he really looked at her and not just look at her for her beauty and desirous self. Yes, she was beautiful beyond compare but... her eyes… showed of something he never knew or cared to know to see the emotions in her head.

Resentment… was the first, and the only emotion he used to see but, now, it showed of longing ness, a deep sadness, and too much pain for one person to handle. Nevertheless, even deeper than that, behind her faced of façade of happiness and arrogance, there was a little insecure girl hiding form the rest of the world, not wanting to draw close to anybody.

Could his study of her be correct? His eyes showed of sympathy for the raven-haired girl who stood with her arms crossed, not looking at him, but out the window- the window of her memories.

Annoyance showed on her features after realizing that this boy was trying to study her- as if he could figure her out. "What did you come here for?" Her voice flat and monotone, she mumbled.

"I came to see you," He smiled, chucking just for her annoyance. His eyes stayed sympathetic for the girl as he stared in her eyes, in hope that he could figure out more about more the beauty. His voice soft and for the first time since she knew him sympathetic, he said: "What's wrong with you… why you are so— sad?"

The question came with an stupefaction effect on her… who was he to assume that she was sad? Was that an assumption or did he get that from studying her? Either way, she did not like him saying that she was. She wasn't sad, no, not her. Even if she was, it was HER job to STAY strong. … Moreover, be the one that everyone can count on.

She wanted to yell at him, curse him to his face, and plainly make him feel low. However his eyes… reminded her of whom she didn't want to think about. She missed him. ... Where was he? He said he'd be back!

**Flashback & A Moment of Time**

**Three Months Ago**

**Rei's Temple**

**7:00pm -9:00pm**

Rei walked silently through the temple, hoping to see Yuuichiro one last time before he left. She had spent all day avoiding him and even in the last hour and a half after coming home from hanging with her friends avoiding the tension of having to say 'goodbye.' He told her a week before that he was leaving to go back to live with his family in Europe; she always wondered after seeing that mansion if he would ever miss the rich life. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, thanks to the girl he had given her back during the time of the heart snatchers—that seemed so long ago in her heart.

She smiled as she walked into his room. She had always found it 'touching' that it was so easy for him to be able to show his emotions with the feeling of being ashamed. Tears feel down his face in a quick and sudden pace the moment he saw her violet eyes as he grabbed his garments, one by one.

He sighed as he walked past her as he thought about "what" he should say. He guessed that should probably say more than just 'bye' but then what else would he really say to her. Unwilling to just walk away without saying or doing anything, he walked up to her and hugged her tightly thinking about what happened earlier.

She tensed. Yeah, sure, he was always the type to show his EVERY emotion but never had she felt him be so pained in his heart. He held her tightly as he whispered quarrelsome words into her ear, repeatedly. What was he saying? Whatever it was, he was saying it a lot. "Rei… be careful." He vented out, still holding her close. She dared not to allow her emotions to show.

"Yuuichiro, stop being so emotional," She laughed aloud, her violet eyes showing that she nowhere as complacent as she made herself out to be. "Besides," she started, taking herself out of his embrace, "You're only leaving for a little while, right?"

He made no tense to answer her… as he reached deep in his fur coat to grab something. He took out a strange device causing a stir in Rei's spirit as he took it out… he tended to take that thing out a lot.

"What, exactly, is that?" She asked, curiosity building up in her.

"Don't worry about it," he sighed, "I've got to go…" he walked into the rain without a sheer of happiness within him.

That was strange for him to respond like that.

She watched him walk away in the rain; he kept that strange device in his hand as the stormed brewed from the heavens and a bright light emitting from the abnormal device. His words repeated in her mind as he walked away. She was trying to enunciate what he said and then it finally became clear, and it made no sense at all.

"Light will become Darkness,

The purifier of Light will fight the darkness that was once light,

The purifier will give it it's all,

The Darkness within the Light will not stand the power of purity,

A sacrifice of purity for light will be made,

and the great power of purity... the darkness will take,

Hope will lose a mate,

A Great darkness will be made!"

That was the last thing he said before saying 'Rei…. Be careful.'

'Rei…. Be careful….'

'Be careful…'

What was he trying to say? It did not make sense.

**End of a Moment of Time**

**Hikawa Shrine**

**8:00am -10:00 am **

"I am not sad," she commented, turning her back and then said," You have no right to make that assumption."

Tai sighed; there was so use of going into this with her. Rei walked away for a moment and came back in some casual clothing… looking just as PRETTY And FINE as she wanted to. Gasping and blushing, Tai found himself speechless.

Rei smiled cockily as she walked past him, "I don't want to stay here all day. How about…we hang out today?"

Tai nodded his head as words seemed hard to find. She looked at him and with a look as if she forgot something, she walked back to her room to find her 'special' gift or as she told Haruka, her good luck charm. She grabbed the cloth and put her hair in a high ponytail. "Sorry…" she paused, a bit annoyed, realizing how he LOVED to try to make her mad on purpose. She thought for a moment about how she could make him cringe: "for making you wait. I had to get something… Taichi."

'Taichi?' Tai thought to himself, confused, starting to looking around for this 'Taichi.' "Who's Taichi?" he asked, incredulously.

She smiled knowingly and grabbed onto his hand, "Taichi, you're clueless!"

Tai looked dumbfounded and blushed, embarrassed as he exclaimed," Taichi? That's not my name."

Rei smiled as she led him to where they would hang out.

**Outside**

**Hikawa Shrine**

**11:00am-2:45pm**

Serena decided it was a good day to wake up early. Her eyes bright and shining, she had stayed at Rei's temple for about an hour… going in and out to bring out Rei's mangas to read them.

Her long blonde hair swayed in the in the clam wind that was present in the air. "OH MY GOD… Will Miaka and Tomohome survive in the next issue?" She looked around, her eyes wet and trembling, she cried out, "Why doesn't Rei have the latest issue!?"

Everybody turned and looked at the blonde, not exactly sure how to respond to the girl's distress.

"Um… are you alright?" A young male calmly said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked around and couldn't help but the notice the diverted attention being on her; embarrassment came upon her as she turned to answer the male. "Oh," She blushed, embarrassment evident in her eyes, "I'm alright." She giggled. "I was just mad because Rei-Chan didn't have the latest volume of Fushigi Yuugi manga," She paused and continued, sweat dropping, "Guess I overreacted, huh?"

The boy laughed, "Yeah it was! My name is Takeru but everyone calls me Tk." He smiled as he too out his hand as if to shake hers.

She smiled back and shook his hand, "My name is Usagi Serenity Tsukino, just call me: Serena."

"Serena?"

"It's short for Serenity, my middle name." She replied with an innocent smile. He nodded his head and took a bow as to leave with respect. She watched the handsome blonde boy walk away, talking to his blue haired friend, automatically making her think of her friend Ami. "BYE Takeru!"

Tk waved back without ever turning to see her. "Ken, those kids gave us the right information."

**Ami's Point Of View**

**Tokyo's Great Library**

**1:15pm-5:00pm**

I am not sure what I am doing there. There is a distinct feeling in my gut telling me that I should leave yet, right now, my heart yearns for something that rarely comes upon me: vengeance. Revenge is something that I never believed in but, at this moment, my heart does not care for what is right.

Vengeance is the one emotion that ONLY if something happened to Greg that it could come upon me and take over my mind, body, and soul. I told everyone that I was alright but Rei, trying to be a good friend, has become protective and is ALWAYS trying to figure out the truth.

I pretend that I am looking a book though I have been waiting patiently for that boy to walk in.

I've been studying him for two months, now. He comes here everyday to study. Joe. That is the boy's name… I know that he has something or at least knows something about those creatures or at least that vampire. I know this seems unlike me but I want to trick him by being as if a friend or maybe girlfriend so that I could learn more about those creatures that he and that his friends have.

I looked at my watch; it's about 2:30... Crap, he will not be here for another thirty or so minutes.

That's strange; he's come early, today. My palms sweat… no, I can't back down now. I need to get my plan started.

_Oh kami, please let this work._

"OH Kami!" I cry out in an overdramatic gasp. "God. God! GOD! N-no, I'm soo dumb!" I surprise myself, I didn't know I could be dramatic. All I need now are some real tears and I'm set. I walk next to the blue haired boy as he seemed surprised by sudden walking over there. I look at his history book and, ytes, I now know that my plan will definitely work if he knows how to show compassion for a girl in distress. "I'll never pass my history class… We're talking about the Feng Shui dynasty and I have no clue who Shui was and whose fang it is!" I almost broke character so I quickly put my head onto the table after hearing the librarian tell me to shut up. I almost laughed while putting on this show… because I said something that Minako would've said or maybe Serena.

I deserve an OSCAR for this. Wow, I never spoke this way before—maybe, Greg's death has affected me more than I believe.

"I-I-I ca-can help y-you." The boy stammered, nervousness evident in his face and sweat pouring down from his forehead.

"OH NO! NO! NO! I don't want to be a bother to you." I decide to cry out, receiving a hissing shut up noise from the librarian.

He took off his glasses and started rubbing repeatedly; I wonder if that's what he does when he is nervous. "No, it's quite alright…" The handsome male said, putting back on glasses.

He was shy, nervous, and smart--- reminded me of me—the weaker me. The 'me' that would never avenge the life of an innocent person--- the 'me' that I hated and that's why I changed my image.

The 'me' I left a long time ago. However, I didn't hate these qualities on him—actually, I found it quite pleasing.

Author's Note: Wow, this chapter is nine pages. Oh well, I was planning on getting to the Minako and Yamato part but I feel that should supplant you until then. I don't want this chapter to go to twelve pages.

Sorry about the long wait... please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Kindred Hearts Meet

**Author's Note: I started writing this story seven years ago…. Thanks to a certain friend, I decided to go back to it. Now, since I was going back into this chapter, anyone whom has had read this story prior to this update will have noticed that **_**Chapter Three**_** was an **_**Author's Note**_**. That note is gone and has been **_**made into a chapter**_**.**

**I request that you please go back and ****read that chapter now****. It's a small Digimon-based chapter, no SM characters included, about a moonlit night**.

Rei looked out her window and could see three males outside, two of which had been coming quite frequently and talking to Serena, never once buying anything. It annoyed her, to say the least. Her blonde-haired friend had been becoming quite friendly, inviting them to go to the arcade with her, visit Crown Parlor to "allow" them to buy her milkshakes, and all kinds of ridiculous actions.

The dark-haired priestess sat quietly, watching them, unsure if her princess should be so quick to trust strange males.

Finally, she decided to walk out and get a better look at them. On second glance, she could see one was actually from her school, well, her old school that had suddenly become co-ed. Rei recognized him immediately, the genius boy who wrote the stupid essay to her school, saying that the school should allow all right-minded people with enough intelligence into the school.

Rei read the essay. It was the most beautiful piece of garbage ever written. Even she questioned the rightfulness of a school for girls which was quite a feat.

He noticed her immediately. "Ah miko-san…" The boy's deep voice softly spoke.

Serena's eyes brightened immediately. "Rei! This is the friend I was telling you about… isn't he cute?" She practically screamed into the priestess's ear while pointing at all three males.

"It's not right to point, Serena." Ami suddenly popped up, nearly scaring Rei out of her skin though the priestess did pretty well in hiding it.

Serena acted like she heard nothing. Her pause gave her away. "Rei, this is Ken, and that's Takeru… he likes to be called TK, but the name Takeru is sooo much cuter!" She paused when she got to Davis, squinted her eyes , concentrating then let out an exasperated sigh. "AND THIS IS CUTIE-SAN!"

She had clearly forgotten his name.

Rei bowed then suddenly could hear the ground shaking, the wind blowing and almost as if the Earth had called her into the conversation, Mina flew past them, leaving dust in her tracks, eyes glistening with dirty thoughts as she ran back to where the boys stood, posing.

"Serena… Rei… Ami, how come you haven't introduced me yet?" Out of breath, Mina asked. Before they could say anything, she threw her hand to hush them then smiled a deadly vixenish smile, "I haven't introduced myself to you yet, have I? My name is Aino Minako, you can call me Mina-dono!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Nobody is going to call you that… you can call her Mina like everyone else does." Her words were cold but her tone was calm and collected. "However, she was being more polite than I had been… I'll intro-"

It almost seemed as if the world didn't want Rei to speak today because Tai Kamiya came running up, holding the largest stereo system on both shoulders, playing the most loud, obnoxious song the priestess had ever heard. If she didn't know Usagi so well, she would've believed the two were family on a mission to kill her by driving her crazy.

"I'll intodu-" the music was getting louder and louder until the point where Rei couldn't hear herself think. Why was he carrying that thing and why did the artist sound so bad?

'Baby, I want you to love meee….' The singer sung, holding notes unnecessarily, the notes off and the beat amateurish.

'Your violet eyes, oh, they make me…. Smile!' The song continued as he climbed the stairs, getting closer and as it got closer, Rei could hear the words clear. This was clearly no regular artist with those words. It was clear who the song was for and every customer at the shrine knew it, too. It seemed like the entire world froze and was staring at her.

'Pretty smile, pretty face, and your pretty sarcastic attitude, long legs for days… and did I mention, long legs for days, kissing me… holding me…'

Rei's face turned beet read. She turned away from the group while Minako laughed hysterically in the background, Ami looking the other way, trying to not visibly laugh; the priestess walked to the edge of the stairs, waiting for him to come all the way up.

TK turned to Ken and smiled. "I wonder who else is crushing on your crush, eh?"

Davis's eyes widened, excited. "I know that voice anywhere!" He exclaimed as the other two turned to him.

"Who?"

Eyes shining, Davis said, "That's Tai Kam-" He froze as he watched the priestess wait until he was five steps from getting to the top then jump kicked him in the face, knocking him and the stereo all the way back down.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" She screamed, the entire mystery aura about her leaving immediately.

Serena giggled. "That's Rei for you."

Surprised, Ken's eyes widened, not expecting that from the same girl he had met the first day that he transferred into her school. "I didn't see that coming."

"Me neither…"

"I did." Ami and the other two girls said in unison. "She hates to get embarrassed."

With inhuman speed, Tai ran all the way back up before Rei could turn her heels and walk away, handing her a cd. "I made you a CD."

"That's nice, but I don't want it." Rei snarled.

Ami watched cautiously. It wasn't too often for Rei to not take gifts, in fact, it was her policy to take gifts even if she didn't like the person. It was all a part of her persona of trying to respect people even if she didn't care for them, even in the slightest. In fact, most people never knew of Rei's sarcastic, annoyed side. People tended to assume that the girl was perfect.

For him to get the reaction out of her, she concluded, "She must be pretty close with him."

TK watched them for a moment and heard Ami's words, and for a moment, he felt sad for Ken. They had been coming here every day so that he could finally see her and this is what he saw. He imagined that it must've broke his heart hearing that being said.

They'd come enough to know Ami and Serena well enough to know that the two were very close with Rei and also that if the blue-haired girl said it, it must be true. The verdict was still out for anything that the blonde said.

Serena looked and saw Ken's eyes downcast then said quietly. "If you want to know her, become close to her, don't give up just because of something like this…. You have a rival in love, that's all! Fight for her, punch him in the guts, if that's what it takes."

"Who said that I came here every day because of that reason?" Ken asked, trying to save face.

Mina giggled. "Well, you're not buying charms and your face tells it all."\

Ami nodded though she pretended that she didn't know what the other two were talking about almost as fast as she agreed. Looking at her watch, she excused herself, saying she had to go to tutoring to which Minako's eyes narrowed.

"Are you the tutor?" Mina asked, crossing her legs.

Ami blushed slightly at the question but avoided it nonetheless.

Mina stood up, deciding to follow her from a distance once she was far off. This was obviously about a boy, and that was a rarity in itself.

Izzy's Apartment

Tokyo District

3pm – 4:30

"Thanks Yolei for helping me move in!" Izzy said as he went through his wallet trying to find money to give his younger friend for helping him. It had taken him two months to settle in, but thanks to Yolei, it was finally done.

The purple-haired girl had decided on her own that she would come and fix up his home, putting up furnishings, taking stuff out of his boxes, and for some reason, she placed a picture of herself in every room as if she lived there also.

"I'm not so sure about these pictures though…" He coughed, trying to keep from laughing while holding one picture up in his hand.

Yolei immediately grabbed it out of his hands and placed it back where she had originally placed it. "This is all part of the plan of making you feel at him, Koushiro."

Izzy's face contorted though he didn't respond back. He knew she was trying to do something good but moments like this, she reminded him of Mimi which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it was weird nonetheless. Instead, he opened up his laptop, turned on Skype, and clicked on Mimi's name on the side window.

While Yolei kept talking, she felt herself being zoned out by the male in the room, his computer taking over. Without bothering to complain, she leaned back into a chair, missed it by a few centimeter and found herself flat on her back, the chair knocked over, her face completely red from embarrassment, not believing she did that in front of her sempai.

Quickly standing up, she put the chair back in it's position while apologizing, only to find that Izzy had seen nothing nor did he seem to care. Gosh, would it have been so bad to at least laugh rather than make her feel like a ghost in her own skin?

This time, carefully, she sat in the chair, stealing a glance at the older, more tanned male. He had on headphones which meant he was on skype, wanting to keep his conversation private. She was sure that he was speaking to the blonde living in New York, the girl she looked up to but now found herself a little envious of her.

It was strange when she thought about it. When she was younger and they had first met, she only saw him as her awesome sempai, the computer genius with a somewhat cute face, but now she was older and now all she saw was a cute boy who happened to like computer, a boy that she wanted his attention more than anything-sometimes more than her own boyfriend's.

In school, Koushiro was ranked pretty high among the females of whom they considered hot, in fact, he and Matt may've been tied for the longest. Yolei was sure Ken would be in their category too if he hadn't switched into that prestigious private school, and everyone would be jealous of her because that was her boyfriend.

"So I remembered that you said that you've been eating ramen since you moved out, and I was thinking that maybe I can cook you a home cooked meal. I mean, I'm not the best cook but anything would be better than that stuff, right?" Yolei tried to grab his attention.

Izzy looked up then turned his laptop towards Yolei. "Mimi wants to say hi." He said nonchalantly as he placed the headphones on her head then got up and looked out his window.

Yolei nearly pissed in her pants when he said Mimi wanted to speak to her. She may have been envious of her, but she still loved that girl like an older sister. The blonde-haired girl was asking her about her address so that she could send her some cool American products as she remembered that Yolei had become an otaku over American things. It really was an addiction.

"OH MY GOSH! I would love to have an original Spider-Man comic! How did your father get a hold of something like that?" Yolei exclaimed.

"Tone down your voice." Izzy muttered, hoping his neighbors didn't think he was the loud mouth. His voice, however, didn't reach her.

"Yeah… I heard about that! I watch Grey's Anatomy on hulu out here! I'm just like Kotono Mitsuishi… by the way, have you read her blog lately?" There was a slight pause then a burst into laughter, a laugh that was so loud that Izzy was sure that she had busted his ear drums.

Yolei glanced over at Izzy again, aware of the annoyance on his face, her mind wondering if it was because of her or because Mimi wanted to speak with her. She was sure that it was a mixture of both.

"OHHH my godddd! So Michael proposed to you?! What are you going to say?" Yolei asked as she suddenly noticed a change in Izzy's expression. He almost looked worried, no, more like sad.

"Hey, Yolei… if you're going to cook that dinner then you can stay here, okay? I'm going to go to Crown Parlor… I hear they have awesome sundaes on a brownie there." He said in monotone, his eyes almost lacking any emotions.

Yolei smiled in acknowledgement at his words. She was sure that he was just talking but being invited to stay to cook for him, it made her unexpectedly happy. "I'll go buy the groceries I was planning on buying then, 'kay! It'll be ready in probably like two hours so don't be late… and bring some desserts from Crown Parlor back, kay!" Yolei yelled out to the red-head as he walked out the door.

**Crown Parlor**

**5:00pm – 8:30pm**

Minako walked in, sighed, then waited for Andrew to come out from the back. Gosh, she needed someone to talk to because time's have been boring. Somehow, she couldn't catch up with Ami, the girl had realized that she had been followed and used that brain to find a way to get away from her/

Crown Parlor had gotten a lot more popular lately; it seemed that the new food items had become a hit so now Andrew hired a lot of new workers in his stead. Now, because of the influx of workers, he was hardly there, well, at least not visibly. He had told her last time that since he became the owner with many employees, he found himself in the back, balancing checks and making schedules, approving vacations, and many other works.

She imagined that it must've been boring to suddenly be unable to talk with customers or do anything that he had been used to doing, things that he may've mentally complained about, he must've somewhat missed.

Since the defeat of Galaxia, Minako found that she and Makoto often missed the stressed of being in battle. The blonde had been a sailor senshi longer than anybody else, this year would make it her sixth year since she became Sailor V.

She looked around and saw a red-headed boy walk in, his demeanor sullen, and his eyes sad like a man whom had lost his lover. The blonde had a tendency to scope people out whether on purpose or not; she figured it came from years of being a sailor senshi, having also worked for the police, and her obsession with wanting a boyfriend.

The boy sat two seats to the right of her, and on the second look, the boy looked familiar. Even with the different hair and eye color, he looked like him. Minako looked away, figuring that if he looked like him, she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Danburite…" She whispered into the air, holding up her glass of water, the boy's reflection clearly seen but when she saw him, she didn't see just a normal person, she saw him. Danburite, a man of her and her reincarnated self's past, a man she once loved and killed. That man had once been named Adonis, himself, the most handsome of the gods of the silver millennium.

Izzy felt the air of someone staring at him. He looked around and from the corner of his eye, he could see Davis at an arcade machine, his focus obviously on that… then he saw a group of girls whispering and giggling, they were looking at him but they didn't give off the vibe that he was feeling.

Looking to the left, he saw her, a pretty girl with blonde hair but lighter than Mimi's-and extremely thick and long. Her face had the same forlorn expression that he had, and it felt like they were kindred spirits-meant to meet. There was a prettiness to it that he couldn't describe; he wouldn't quite say she was prettier than Mimi but she seemed to glow with a power that was unnatural to the known world.

There was something about her that he couldn't understand, and he wanted to understand. He was a scientist, always looking for answers, not understanding people or why he felt the way he felt. Maybe, someone like her, she could answer the questions he needed answered.

"I'll pay for her bill!" Izzy practically yelled when the waiter asked for her order and to his surprise, the girl's face turned completely and looked the other way then started ordering a ridiculous amount of food, food that she wasn't going to eat.

Izzy sat quietly for about forty-five minutes before deciding what to do next but then decided to sit next to her.

"I was wondering what you were planning…. Sitting there, all quiet-like." The girl giggled, slurping on her milkshake.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to talk to you for a moment… I wanted to understand why you looked so sad." Izzy said in complete honesty, no filter included.

Minako flipped her back in response as she pretended to not know what he was talking about even in the least. "It must've been seeing your handsome face and not understanding why you wouldn't talk to me…" She lied with a straight face, her blue eyes accusing yet excusing, her posture was inviting yet uninviting.

"You've been lying to people and yourself your entire life, haven't you? I can see it in your eyes. You don't trust me even thought you want to and that's probably how you are with everyone, huh?"

Minako smiled. "My name is Aino Minako. Call me Mina… I'll pay for your food next time, okay?" There wouldn't be a next time and although she introduced herself, she knew that they would never see each other again.

Danburite was right; she would always choose her duty over anything else.

Izzy smiled. "Then let's meet again tomorrow, okay?"

"Huh?" Minako asked incredulously, her eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

"You said 'next time,' didn't you? Let's meet up again tomorrow… here. You seem lonely, and I don't live far from here… none of my friends live nearby so let's hang out again tomorrow." The computer genius said with innocence that Minako hadn't expected. The boy spoke with such honesty. It was almost disheartening.

A big smile on her face, her eyes lit up, Mina said, "Yeah. Let's do that."

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. If I did, I'd be rich which I'm not… so unlucky me!_

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Please check out **_**ANGEL OF FRIENDSHIP**_** and her awesome stories. She has two awesome stories, one called "Thinner Than Ice" which is rated M and a Digimon fandom fanfic,**

**And my personal favorite of her's which is called "Digimon 03: The Untold Story." It's a story that tells what really happened after the ending of Adventure 02.**

**If you are a fan of Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, and Yu Yu Hakusho, check out Fiery Rose: Forbidden Love by your's truly. It's a remake of my story Fiery Rose but this one is written very differently and much more character-centered and much better written.**


End file.
